Serenity Reborn
by LadySelene0630
Summary: *redo of chapter 2* Queen Serenity, having no power left, died that fateful day on the moon. Now 1000 years later, she has surprisingly been reborn along with her daughter and the rest of the senshi. Selene, Serenity's reincarnation has no memory of the past. The scouts still haven't found the princess. What happens when they mistake Selene for the princess? First Season.
1. Chapter 1

Jesus saith unto them, "I am the way, the truth, and the life.

No man can cume unto the Father except through me." John 14:6

HI! I have the sudden urge to make up another story. I have about a million of them that I need to finish but this one inspired me after reading the Sailor Moon Stars manga. If all the others can be reborn, why can't Queen Serenity. I plan on update my story 'Usagi's Love' next week. Though I am having a bit of trouble on what to put. But I have an idea. Well, on with the story!

Moonangel0905

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and Bandai. I am not held responsible for any copyright infringement laws. I am merely a fan.

Prologue

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou(Cosmic Moon Power)!" A bright iridescent light washed over the lunarian planet as Queen Serenity called on the power of the ginzuishou. The Evil that had begun preying upon the people of the Moon slowly dissipated unto thin air.

"Your Majesty! You did it!" Luna exclaimed as the queen leaned against a fallen column.

"There gone you beat them!" Artemis reciprocated Luna.

"I trapped the all, yes. If I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Serenity and the other as well. Now there all locked inside the power of the ginzuishou. Now I must send them to anew future on Earth." the queen sobbed lightly.

"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" Luna questioned.

Queen Serenity sighed. "Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place, nothing; and I'll never see my sweet daughter again, or you two either. But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough energy to seen everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serenity and her court will need your help of if the NegaVerse ever break free again.

Luna and Artemis nodded in acknowledgment of her command. "Yes, your majesty."

"All of you will be reborn with no memory of the moon kingdom, but if the evil forces try to repeat what happens you two will know what to do, now farewell all of you." Queen Serenity lifted the ginzuishou up and it rose in the air and all of the spirits of the Serenity and her court collected together and headed off towards the Earth. "Goodbye Serenity, you are in my hear always."

"Be happy. In the name of the Moon you will be free again." Queen Serenity struggled with her last breath. She slumped over and the moon wand fell from her limp hand.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis were just about to run to there queen when the were suddenly encased in cryogenic sleeping time capsules and were sent to Earth as well to become the advisors of the Sailor Senshi.

As they rose, a faint voice was heard in the voice of the Queen. _Maybe we will meet again someday._

What no one noticed was when she sent Luna and Artemis on their way. Her body disappeared and her star seed was sent to earth as well.

Well what did you think of this chapter? I will admit it's not very original, but just wait you will see. Please review! If you have any ideas that you want to share. Feel free by all means. moonangel0905


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Back with my next chapter! This is beginning around the time Sailor Venus is found. But they don't know who their princess is yet and Usagi and Mamoru haven't gotten together

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever! But if it was on sale for .26 I might consider buying Naoko Takeuchi out! LadySelene0630

* * *

Walking through the congested streets of the Azabu Juuban Shopping district, Usagi, Rei, and Minako walk into a boutique.

"Soooo...what do you want to do now that we've hit up every shop in this part of town?" Rei questioned of the two blonde-haired women on either side of her.

"Well, how about we go back to my place, change into one of our new outfits and then head over to the arcade. I want to knock the shoes off Motoki. The other boys are just an added bonus." Minako answered.

"Minako...the saying is...oh never mind. Sure why not? I don't have anything better to do."

They walked on towards Minako's house when a sudden realization hit them. Where was Usagi?

Rei growled. "Where is that odangoed baka?" "Rei, Minako!" They turned around to come face to face with...ice cream? Minako took a closer look at the ice cream odangoed-walking blob and concluded it was Usagi.

"It's Usa-chan." Minako concluded happily.

"What was your first clue, Einstein?" Rei rebutted sarcastically.

"They were having an ice cream sampling over at the ice cream shop! There were so many different flavors that I just decided to try them all!" Usagi happily gobbled down the rest of ice cream in record time. They continued towards Minako's house. When they got to the two story old Victorian house, they ran straight up to Minako's room.

* * *

"Odango, I'm surprised. I thought for sure that you would have tripped by now." Rei smirked.

"Shut it, Pyro. I think that me running around in those high heeled boots as _you-know-who _has helped me to conquer a little bit of my clumsiness." Usagi said making sure that nobody was listening in to their conversation.

The sliding doors of the arcade opened as one Mamoru Chiba walked in. He headed over to his stool and sat down. Immediately a cup of hot, bitter, coffee was placed in front of him. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Motoki. My coffee maker at home broke and you know how I am when I don't get my morning coffee." Mamoru took a sip of his coffee. Motoki just shook his head.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff, it's horrid!"

"Well, I like it so just keep it coming." Mamoru took a sip of his coffee. He looked around the arcade and noticed that it was a lot more quiet than usual. He turned to Motoki.

"Where is everybody?"

"You mean, 'Where is Usagi?'". Motoki grinned. Mamoru had confessed one drunken night that he held a certain amount of affection for the odangoed haired girl. Mamoru looked at his best friend with a 'get-real' look on his face.

"Why would I want to know where Odango is? Contrary to what you and others may think, my life does not revolve around a certain odangoed-baka. I'm surprised she didn't klutz into me this morning on the way here." Motoki laughed. As Mamoru was about to say something, the bell to the arcade went off signaling the arrival of new customers.

"Hey girls! Wow all look great! Whats the special occassion?"

Mamoru turned around to see Motoki was talking to. Mamoru's jaw off hit the ground. There were three goddesses in front of him but only one stood out more prominent than the others. Usagi.

She had her golden tresses up in her trademark odangoes. On her lithoe body was a semi-formfitting ivory sundress. On her dainty feet were dangerous (in his opinion of odango) tan wedges. Silver Bangles adorned her left wrist and a white watch with pink rhinestones surrounding the face of the watch adorned her right wrist. She wore a small silver chain around her neck and pearl earrings on each earlobe. She radiated innocent, sensual beauty.

The girls muttered something then headed over to where Motoki and Mamoru were at.

Minako, Rei, and Usagi walked into the arcade with their heads held high wearing confident smiles on their lovely faces. When the arcade doors opened, almost every eye turned towards them. At first, Usagi was scared that she would klutz out, or people would laugh and tell her how ridiculous she looked. But to her surprise she and the girls got wolf whistles, catcalls, and even a couple of jealous glares thrown their way. She looked over at Motoki and Mamoru.

Rei looked over to where Usagi was staring a smiled wickedly. '_So, I take it that they like our outfits. Now let's see what they have to say about them'_

Rei looked at Minako and Usagi and said, "How about we go over and see what the boys think about our outfits."

"But we already know. Just look how they are drooling over us like a piece of meat!" Minako said. To the bar, the girls went. As they approached, Motoki blushed and turned a nice cherry red. _'Remember, they're jailbait...shit that's right. They just turned 16. They're legal. Don't look down the shirts! Their teenage girls for Christ's sake. Just remain calm. Take deep breaths!' _Motoki mentally coached himself.

Mamoru looked over to his buddy and noticed that his eyes were traveling all over the girls. Just thinking about another man's eye on _**his**_ Usako made his blood boil. Wait a minute. _**His Usako? **_Where had that come from? But he liked the idea of Usagi being his little bunny. Just thinking about her in a playboy bunny suit sounded nice right..._'Stop Mamoru, this is Usagi that you're talking about. _Mamoru berated himself. '_But, you like the idea of Usagi being yours don't you?' _His conscience told him. He shook he head to clear his thoughts and turned back to his coffee.

As the girls made their way over to the bar, they noticed that Motoki was trying fervently to look only at their faces. Mamoru on the other hand looked to be in deep thought. The girls sauntered their way over to Mamoru and Motoki. Minako saw Motoki visibly stiffen and smiled.

"Hey Mamoru, hey Motoki. How are you doing today?" Minako asked politely. Mamoru had the grace to blush as Minako slightly pushed up against him. He had never really realized up until now how much Minako and Usagi looked so much alike. Mamoru looked over to where Rei-chan was...latched onto his right arm. Nervously he discreetly shook her off and leaned away from Minako.

"Hey Odango, nice clothes. Getting ready to perform at the circus?" He smirked. Usagi fumed. Mamoru was such a foul person! She couldn't believe he had the nerve to insult her in front of her friends and the entire arcade for that matter.

"Yes and apparently I will be working with more than one ass in the animal cage!" Usagi bit out at Mamoru. Rei snickered and Motoki laughed outright. Mamoru smirked a little.

"I'm appalled Odango, that you think so little of me. Oh that's right, you don't think." Mamoru shot back at Usagi with a smirk on his face. Usagi was steaming. Before Usagi had a change to launch herself at Mamoru the sliding doors of the Crown opened and in strolled Makoto and some lady.

Makoto, who had just walked into the Crown, saw the girls over at the counter talking to Mamoru and Motoki. She started walking over towards them, an unnamed lady trailing behind her.

"Konnichi-wa minna-chan."

Minako jumped up. "Mako-chan! I thought you were at the nurseries?"

"I was but I decided to stop buy for a milkshake since it's so hot out. This is my new friend Selene. I met her at the nursery. She just moved here from Kyoto and I thought that I would show her around." Makoto explained when the asked who her new friend was.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Tsukihoshi Selene, 20, and I just moved here from Kyoto to study at Tokyo U.

"Hi, Selene. My name is Aino Minako, 17."

"Don't worry about her, she and the other blonde behind her are what we call our village idiots. My name's Hino Reiko, 18, but I like to be called Rei." Usagi and Mina made a noise behind her complaining about the village idiot comment.

"My name's Chiba Mamoru, 20, …"

"A.K.A. spawn of satan." Usagi interrupted.

"As I was saying, I also am a student at Tokyo U."

"You know you look awfully familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Usagi questioned. Selene cocked her head to the side. Now that this blonde in front of her mentioned it, they all looked familiar to her; but she was sure she had never met them before her life.

"I don't think so, but you all do seem familiar as if I've met you before. I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." she direct at Usagi.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Tsukino Serenity, 18, but everybody calls me Usagi. Want to be friends?"

Mamoru turned to Usagi. He hadn't known her real name was Serenity. But the minute he heard the name a bell seemed to go off in his head. Where had he heard that name before?

"Hey Usagi, I didn't know that your real name was Serenity. How come you didn't tell me that?" Mina asked. Usagi looked at Minako. She forgot that they had just met Mina and she didn't know too much about her or the other girls?

"Yeah, my mom said the name came to her in a dream."

Rei took a good look at Selene. Selene's aura was almost identical to Usagi, not to mention her physical attributes. With the exception of Selene being a bit older and her hair having a lavender tint to it, Selene and Usagi could be sisters, twins even.

"You know, you and Usagi bear a striking resemblance to each other. Do you know if you two are related by any chance?" Motoki asked. He had taken a backseat as they were all talking byt when he saw the resemblance of Usagi and Selene he just had to ask.

"No, as far as I know this is my first time meeting Usagi. I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to go study, I have an exam coming up real soon and I need to ace it. It was nice meeting you all." Selene waved back at the group as she left the Crown Arcade.

"She was awfully nice. I like her." Mina said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have to get going; I have to give Luna a bath tonight. Goodness knows that's going to take all night. Bye minna!" Usagi headed off for home. The other girls soon followed. Soon only Mamoru and Motoki were left in the arcade.

"You know, Selene was very beautiful, like an older more sophisticated version of Usagi. You should get to know her better." Motoki hinted to Mamoru.

"I don't know Toki-kun. She was beautiful, I'll give her that, but Usagi seems to have this magnetism that I don't get from Selene." Mamoru said. He had long ago admitted to Motoki his feelings for Usagi after Motoki told him of his drunken confession. He had at first denied it, but later realized it was futile.

"Ja ne Motoki-kun. I'll see you later." Mamoru threw some money onto the counter and walked through the sliding doors.

So what did you think of this first official chapter of Serenity Reborn? I wanted to go in a whole other direction with this story, but it would have taken me forever. I am shortening this story into about 8 chapters instead of the 23 chapters I had originally mapped out. Please remember to review I could use suggestions and criticism. Thanks!

LadySelene0630


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama, I'm home." Following her nose into the kitchen, Usagi found her mother pulling out a tray of cookies from the oven.  
"Mmmmm smells delicious."  
"Good, i was just about to have Shingo come and get you. Go wash up and I'll call you whenIts time for dinner. I don't think so young lady! These are for dessert." Ikuko lightly smacked Usagi's hand away from the cookies and turned her in the direction of the staircase

"Ok Mama."

Usagi opened the door to her room and switched on the light. Bounding onto her bed Usagi pulled out the latest manga she had "borrowed" from Rei-chan. Sl into the manga that Usagi didn't hear the scratching on the window at first.  
He noise became insistent and she lifted her head to see where the source of the noise was coming.

'oops! I forgot to leave the window unlocked!' She ran over to the window and unlatched it.  
"Goodness Usagi! You knew I was coming back! How could you forget and lock the window"  
Usagi rolled her eyes. 'drama Queen' "My bad Luna. So where did you go anyway?" Luna made her way over to the bed and sat in front of Usagi.  
"Well, some of us take our jobs very seriously! While you were out no doubt blowing what little allowance you had, I was out with Artemis patrolling the city. It seems strange that Beryl hasn't sent her lackeys to retrieve the crystals we have. Now that all seven have been found. The identity of the princess should be forth coming. We are close no doubt."

"You worry too much Luna. So Beryl hasnt been attacking the city. That's good news right? All the crystals have been found. What reason could she have attacking the city? And as for the princess, you said it yourself, we'rereally close to finding her. She'll come out of hiding eventually."

"It's not that simple Usagi. The princess may not know that she is even the princess. Just like you girls were unaware you were planetary senshi."

Usagi jumped up from her bed. "Wait a minute. If this girl doesn't know she is the princess, then how are we supposed to find her? Just walk up to random girls and ask, 'hey are you the reincarnation of the princess of a dead civilization?' I don't think so."

Luna sniffed and upturned her nose to Usagi. "Of course not. Artemis, Ami, and I have been working on a bio-aura scanner. Each person has a significant energy signal. We have yet to test it out, but we will do so at the next senshi meeting."

The door to Usagi's room busted open. "Odango-baka! Time for dinner!" Shingo took off to the kitchen.

"Shingo! Don't call me that! Urggh! Alright Luna. Sounds good. I'm going to go eat dinner now!" She raced down the stairs, unmindful of the slippers she had on, too busy racing after her brother fell down the stairs.

"Wahhhh!"

Luna shook her head at the commotion.

-  
The shrouds of mist curled around her as though it were a second skin. The ornate rod in her hand began to glow in time with an object off in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the object was an imposing ornate door. No one except for said woman and very select few knew of the existence of said door.  
"HALT! Who goes there? No one is allowed in this dimenson, it is my duty to protect this place. Leave now!" the figure continued to approach, long tresses billowing behind.  
"It's alright. It's just me." Her posture untensed and she welcomed the newcomer.  
"It's been a while since you've visited. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I know you know why I'm here so I'll cut straight to the point. How is this possible? I did not believe it at first but I recognize that aura anywhere. Whats going on?"

"You know as well as I do that I can not tell you what is happening. The future would be in peril if you knew too much."

"Does she remember? Or is she like..."

"She knows not. She will awaken soon though. The priest has been monitoring her dreams and has confided in me that she may awaken very soon. I can not tell you about the other however."

"This is so frustrating! I can't protect them all!"

"Have faith in yourself. I know you can do it."

"I need some kind of help! Its hard being the only one that knows whats going on!"

The figure shrouded in the mist seemed to be pondering her next move. She waved her rod into empty space and ripped open a portal from thin air. She reached in a pulled out a weapon.

"Here. This will help you. It is yours by right. It is time it was returned to you. This will give you an advantage of your enemies. Now go and protect them."

The weapon recognized its owner. It began to glow the minute the woman touched the handle.

"Thank You."

Thats the end of this chapter! Wow. I actually forgot all about this story. I'm just flying by the seat of my pants. I don't have a specific direction I want this story to go in. But i know this, I wont abandon it like I did in the past. Please read and review! Thanks!

LadySelene0630


End file.
